Mobile devices, such as smart-phones and laptops, may have the ability to connect to different types of communications networks. For example, a mobile device may be capable of connecting to a cellular network, a WiFi network, an Ethernet network, and the like. Because a mobile device is mobile and may move from one location to another location, the number and types of networks may vary based on the location. For example, in a particular location, a first network may be available, a second network may be unavailable, while a third network may have poor coverage. Accordingly, a user of a mobile device may choose which network to use based on various criteria, such as connectivity speed, signal strength, security, and the like. To connect to a particular network from the networks available at a particular location, the user may manually configure a connection to the particular network. However, configuring the connection may be a time-consuming process, particularly on limited form factor devices, such as a mobile phone.